Oh, Bambi
by InvalidAttempt
Summary: Kurt was introduced to magic when he was four years old. Kurt-centric, one-shot.


Title: Oh, Bambi

Author: invalid attempt

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me. All property of FOX, Disney, etc.

Kurt was introduced to magic when he was four years old. It came in the form of his mother's battered VHS tape of Disney's _The Little Mermaid_. As he sat through his first viewing, his young eyes wide with awe, he just knew that his future was going to be as grand and spectacular as Ariel's.

Mary Hummel was delighted by her son's interest. Soon, all her beloved movies were being shared by the intrepid duo. Old musicals, flawless romances, and heartrending tragedies alike were viewed, but little Kurt's favourites were those that , often, combined all three: the classic animated children's movies made by Walt Disney. The beautiful people and the soothing melodies were admired, the villains were scorned and feared, and the heroes were cheered. Together, they watched them all- Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, the Fox and the Hound. However, every Friday was reserved for something special.

Every child has one book they prefer over all others. One book that catches their eye and speaks to their heart, even if they don't understand why. Every child has one book they return to again and again, because it brings a sense of security and familiarity. Comfort.

For Kurt Hummel, age five, this book was replaced by a movie. One single movie that he would watch every Friday with his mom. He never got bored of it, although eventually he knew every single line and could easily repeat it verbatim. He knew, with incredible certainty, that he would never outgrow _Bambi_.

Made in 1942 in "full Technicolor", his mother would tell him, with her voice full of wonder. Kurt didn't know what that meant, but it sounded amazing. And the movie was amazing, so that made sense to him. Parts of it confused him; he didn't understand the beginning. But in the end, when Bambi grew up, it became another romance like so many others he had seen. However, this one didn't have the boys dancing with the girls, it had animals being with other animals. He greatly preferred _Bambi_'s version.

With his head leaned against his mother's arm and his small body curled up on the couch, Kurt would lie still, eyes glued on the screen. He could feel his mother humming along quietly to the music of the film, feel the air vibrating through her, and consequently through him. He would watch, worried, as young Bambi stumbled along after his father through the forest away from the meadow, but was comforted by the knowledge that it would all work out in the end. Kurt never felt safer than when he was in his mother's embrace, watching Bambi and Thumper and Flower frolic. He cherished his Friday nights.

When he was six the Friday nights ended. Mommy was away on a trip, for a while, in a place with clean white walls and nice people. Dad went to visit her all the time, but he only brought Kurt along once or twice. Kurt didn't like it there; everything smelled like cheap soap and everyone wore these ugly green outfits made of what had to be polyester. The GI Joe his dad bought him (which he never played with) dressed better than them. And Mommy would look at him sadly, but he didn't understand and all he could think was, yes, the clothes are bad, but they're not worth crying over.

Every second day, in the evening, his dad would leave him at home with Auntie Mildred, and Kurt would read Mommy's magazines with all the wonderful clothing or he would clean his secret tiara collection or watch a movie. But he would never watch _Bambi_. That one was _theirs_. Instead, he would watch Cinderella or Beauty and the Beast or The Fox and the Hound and he'd cuddle up to Aunt Mildred and try to ignore the fact that she smelled funny and she didn't hum along to the music.

Then one day Kurt's dad went to the clean place and came home with reddened eyes and a blotchy face. He looked like the Hound from Kurt's movie. And Burt took Kurt into his lap and held him for a long, long while, cheek pressing against the top of his head and a slight dampness wetting his hair. And he didn't go back to visit Mommy again.

Kurt saw his mother one final time at a church. His dad dressed him up in a nice black suit. Kurt never felt more elegant, more powerful and alive than when he stood there, feeling the silk against his skin. Watching as people filed into the pews, he silently swore that he would make sure he always felt like that. As the man at the front droned on about "eternal peace" and "terrible grief", Kurt subtly rubbed his hand across his sleeve, marvelling, and hummed along to the organ, like Mommy.

A week later, Kurt approached his dad and asked him when Mommy was coming back to him.

Burt replied, "Your mother can't be with you anymore."

Kurt shook his head uncomprehendingly and walked away.

A month passed before Kurt gave up. He just couldn't resist the lure of the woodland creatures. So one night when Burt went out for "adult alone time" and Auntie Mildred was fast asleep in the kitchen with a bottle in her hand, Kurt popped out the old VHS and slipped it into the VCR.

He thought that maybe if he started the movie, Mommy would come back from wherever she went (vacationing in Paris?) and come watch with him. So he leant against the arm of the couch, inhaling the faint remainder of her scent, and hummed to the music as Bambi met Thumper and Flower. He hummed along as Bambi and his mother met Faline in the meadow. He hummed along as Bambi and his mother discovered the patch of new grass after a harsh winter, revelling in their joy.

He stopped humming when the hunters arrived.

This time, without his mother's presence, there was no comfort. He was no longer secure in the knowledge that all would end well, because everything had changed. Kurt sat on the edge of his seat as Bambi fled the meadow and the hunters, urged on by his mother's cries. Kurt gasped as shots rang out, shocked but still confused. Kurt's eyes widened as Bambi searched through the forest, wondering aloud where his mother was. The confusion was slowly slipping from Kurt's mind, leading to horrifying revelation.

Bambi's father, the Great Prince of the Forest, told him that his mother couldn't be with him anymore.

And Kurt cried so hard.

AN: Hey guys, this is my first fic in this fandom, so I hope you like it. It's unbeta-ed and I wrote it pretty late at night, but I hope it's not too bad. Review if you have any advice, constructive criticism, etc.


End file.
